Toi que l'on a brisé
by Orlina
Summary: OS-Toi, que l'on a brisé, sur un lit de tortures, Toi dont le corps n'est plus qu'une immense blessure"rnUne song-fic dont vous me direz des nouvelles en laisant une Review(lol)


**_Disclaimer=_**_Les persos sont à miss JKR. Les paroles sont de la chanson « Toi que l'on a bris » de Mannick . Me reste l'histoire !_

**__**

**_Ça se passe de résum !_**

**__**

**_Sinon ben j'ai trouvé ces paroles sublimes (je ne connais pas la chanson) et puis j'en ai fais une song-fic le jour même (fini a 2h30 du mat, je me réveille à 7h demain _****--°)**

**D'ailleurs j'ai trouvé plusieurs chansons du même auteur dont je vais me servir pour des OS ! Je vais peux être me mettre à faire des fiction sur le SDA (seigneur des anneaux ) !**

**Bon je vais au dodo ! KISS**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_  ¤¤¤TOI QUE L'ON A BRISE¤¤¤_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Toi, que l'on a brisé, sur un lit de tortures_**

Ils ne t'ont pas épargnés !

Mon amour, ils n'ont pas eu piti !

Ils t'ont supplicié les enfoirés,

T'ont fait souffrir le martyr !

**_  
Toi dont le corps n'est plus qu'une immense blessure_**

Toi, allongé là. Toi mourrant, je crois !

Tu t'es débattu, tu n'as pas voulu.  
Pas voulu qu'ils te prennent,

Pas voulu qu'ils te saignent.

**_  
Je veux être ton cri, je veux être ta voix_**

Je veux être ton cri, je veux soulager de tes peines.  
Je veux être ta voix où que ça me mène !

Je voudrais te soulager de tes souffrances,

Te sortir de cette démence ! 

****

**_Pour les gens qui chez nous, ne s'en souviennent pas_**

Ils ne se souviennent pas, les autres,

Des horreurs, des caprices, des notre !**_  
Pour les gens qui chez nous ne s'en souviennent pas !_**

Ils ne se souviennent pas de la torture des Mangemorts,

Ils ont tous oublié la menace, tous oublié Voldemort !

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_A quoi bon, c'est vrai, raconter encore_**

A quoi bon y penser ?

Ça ne changera absolument rien !

A quoi bon s'accabler,

Tant sont déjà mort, en vain !

**_Le génie qu'ils ont pour donner la mort ?_**

Mieux vaut ne pas y penser,

Essayer d'oublier

Ce n'est pas très facile.

Mais ne te fais plus de bile.

**_  
A quoi bon, c'est vrai, réveiller l'horreur_**

Tu ne ressentiras bientôt plus la douleur,

Tu dormiras à jamais, mon cœur.

Tu voleras bientôt dans le ciel,

Tel un ange, blanches seront tes ailes.

**_  
D'un corps mutilé jusqu'au bout du cœur_**

Tu as souffert, tu as pleuré,

Je voudrais t'achever

Pour ne plus entendre ce bruit,

Pour ne plus entendre tes cris !

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Si ce n'est pour que le monde entier_**

Oui, le monde entier, le monde sorcier,

Doit connaître, doit accepter

Toutes ces horreurs perpétuées.

**_  
Sache, enfin, ce qu'ils ont osé faire_**

S'ils te voyaient petit ange,

S'ils te regardaient dans les yeux.

Si seulement ils voyaient cette image

De toi torturé par eux...

**_  
A tous ceux qui n'ont pas voulu taire_**

S'ils savaient les raisons

Qui t'ont précipitées dans cette prison,

Peut être agiront-ils

Pour protéger d'autres êtres, comme toi, fragiles ?

**_  
Leur faim de liberté !_**

Tu voulais juste être libre,

Ne pas entrer dans leurs rangs

Pouvoir trouver un équilibre

Entre ta vie d'adulte et celle d'enfant.

Entre ta vie de bon et de méchant.

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Toi, que l'on a brisé, sur un lit de tortures_**

Tu es toujours allongé.  
Tu n'as cessé de respirer.

Tu t'accroches à la vie

Alors que tout te fuit !

**_  
Toi dont le corps n'est plus qu'une immense blessure  
_**Blessé de partout, meurtris, déshonoré,

Tu ne cessé pourtant pas de vivre.

Mais la douleur est si vive, tu ne peux que pleurer,

Crier d'un ton haché, tu es si las de souffrir !

****

**_Je veux être ton cri, je veux être ta voix_**

Je t'en pris cesse le combat,

Je ne veux pas le faire moi-même.  
Je t'en pris cesse ta vie l !

Oublie que tu m'aimes !**_  
  
_**

**_Pour les gens qui chez nous, ne s'en souviennent pas  
_**Fais comme tout ces gens,

Oublie le plus important

Oublie mon amour, sombre pour toujours !

**_Pour les gens qui chez nous ne s'en souviennent pas !  
_**A chacune de tes  respirations,

Mon cœur se fend !

Je ne veux plus qu'ils te blessent.

Meurs bon sang !!

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_A quoi bon, c'est vrai, faire une chanson  
_**Il n'y a pas de quoi se venter

De la vie qu'ils vont t'enlever.

Il ne faudrait plus y penser

…ne plus penser….…plus respirer.

**_Sur les enfants morts, à coups de bâtons  
_**Tu n'est qu'un enfant…

…Drago !

Tu n'est qu'un enfant…  
…le corps en lambeaux.

**_A quoi bon, c'est vrai, raconter comment_**

Tout ce que tu as fais de mal

C'est de diriger toi-même ta vie.

Tout ce que tu as fais de mal,

C'est de m'aimer mon chéri !

**_On les a tués devant leurs parents !  
_**Lucius lui-même t'as dénoncé.

Ton propre père !

Il a voulut se venger,

De sa propre chair.

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Si ce n'est pour ne pas oublier  
_**J'aimerai moi aussi oublier le plus important !

Qu'à cause d'un amour d'adolescent,

Tu paie mes erreurs et ton père

Fier de lui me maintient à terre !

**_Que la vie dans la main des barbares_**

Il veut me voir souffrir,

Pour cela il t'occire,

Je t'en pris pardonne moi,

Je ne le voulais pas !_  
  
_

**_N'est plus rien qu'un jouet dérisoire_**

Mais ils jouent avec nos vies !

Ils jouent avec nos sentiments.

Mais ton dernier souffle s'est enfui

Et je me retourne triomphant !**_  
  
_**

**_Qui saigne et qui se tait !  
_**Tes cris ont cessé, à jamais !

Ton cœur ne bat plus.

Moi je sais que je vais y passer

Mais rien n'importe plus !**_  
_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Toi, que l'on a brisé, sur un lit de tortures_****_  
_**Tu t'es battu, à souffert, es mort,

Sur cette table aux chaînes dures,

Où  m'installe cette belle raclure

Qui fut autrefois ton père !

**_Toi dont le corps n'est plus qu'une immense blessure  
_**Ton corps gît à terre,

Mais ton esprit est intact.

Déjà je ferme mes paupières

C'est la fin du dernier acte !

**_Je veux être ton cri, je veux être ta voix  
_**Je veux être ton cri, un cri de joie

Lorsque l'on se retrouvera…dans l'au-del !

Je veux être ta voix, mon beau serpent

Qui me chuchoterait tendrement :

**_Pour les gens qui chez nous, ne s'en souviennent pas  
_****_ « _**L'histoire pour nous est finie,

En bas a vie se poursuit

Mais profitons mon amour,

D'être ensemble pour toujours… »

**_Pour les gens qui chez nous ne s'en souviennent pas !_**

Et pour que de mon prénom je me souvienne

Encore et toujours plus,

En regardant au plus profond de mes prunelles,

Tu me diras : « Je t'aime Severus !»

**__**

****

**__**

**_FIN _**

**__**

****

**__**

****

**Z- avez aim ? Dîtes moi tout dans une review !!  (Ça rime héhé)**

**NOTE :**** Je sais que j'ai mes « minis fics en folie » où mettre mes OS mais comme il n'y a pas beaucoup de fic avec un pairing Drago/Severus, je me suis dis que ce serait bien de la mettre à part(et pis j'avais envie d'être plus lu aussi :#) parce que ben peu de personnes lisent mes minis fics en folie !! Vala __**

****

**Reviews oubliez**** pas ! mdr ! **


End file.
